1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system, an electric power supplier for the lighting system and an electronic ballast of the lighting system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Kokai Patent Publication Hei 6-111978, Japanese Kokai Patent Publication Hei 10-337009 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,397 disclose an electric power supplier which supplies an electric power to a discharge lamp. The contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The electric power supplier disclosed in, for example, Japanese Kokai Patent Publication Hei 10-337009, includes electronic components.